She used to be mine
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Blaise and Luna dated, but he screwed up. See what happens when he sees her with another man. Bad summery! Good Story!


Blaise Zabini entered the Hogwart's Graduation party, his date, Daphne Greengrass, stood at his side. Looking around he surveyed the party in front of him. A DJ was playing in the back next to a crowed dance floor; students huddled in groups by the buffet and tables.

"Blaise." Daphne whined, "Lets dance!" She pulled his sleeved arm towards the dance floor.

"Okay, okay." Blaise mentally rolled his eyes, "We'll dance."

Daphne squealed and led the Italian towards the mob of moving people. Blaise looked at all the people dancing. Suddenly time froze. There dancing was Luna Lovegood. And she was dancing with Dean Thomas. Blaise felt his heart sink as he watched Dean twirl his Luna around. 'No, stop that. She isn't yours anymore.' Blaise mentally scolded himself, 'And it is your fault.'

_She looked so good movin' 'cross the dance floor_

_Better than the day she left me_

_Arm in arm with somebody new_

_Holdin' hands and laughin' like we used to_

_I got my best smile on, but it's no disguise_

_It don't hide the pain in these eyes_

_FLASHBACK_

Blaise finally got the courage to ask out Luna. He sent an enchanted rose and a note to her. He nervously watched the Ravenclaw table when the mail arrived that afternoon. When the barn owl he used swooped down to the blonde girl he stopped breathing. As she took the rose and read the not his eyes were fixed on her. Suddenly she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, slyly glancing his way. Blaise quickly abandoned his lunch and followed her out. He followed her down a hallway and into an empty classroom. When he entered the room she closed the door. Blaise swallowed nervously.

"Blaise." Luna said simply.

"Er….yes?" he asked cautiously.

Luna smelt the rose, "This is a pretty rose. An Endless Rose I believe. If I'm right that means this rose will stay in bloom for as long as the giver loves the receiver. It will never lose it's sent or die, but will become a bud when the love of the giver is no more."

Blaise stood there stunned, Endless Roses are hard to identify, "Um, yes, you are right."

"And it is in full bloom." Luna looked at the rose before meeting Blaise's eyes, "I feel the same way too."

Blaise smiled, "That's great!" He walked over to her and hugged her tight.

_4 months later_

Blaise knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. The girl grinding up against him was turning him on. "What to go somewhere?" He asked in her ear. The girl nodded and he led her out of the club.

The next morning he came down to breakfast with a huge smile on his face because of last night. "Mate, where were you last night?" Theo Nott asked him as he sat down next to Blaise, "You didn't show up with Luna to play RISK with Cassi and I."

"Man, I forgot." Blaise groaned.

"You forgot? It was your idea." Theo said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry mate, how bout next week?" Blaise offered.

"Sure, whatever." Theo went back to his breakfast.

Five minutes later two small hands covered Blaise's eyes, "Guess who, " Said a dreamy voice.

Blaise uncovered his eyes and pulled Luna into his lap, "Hey babe."

Luna giggled, "Hey, how about you and me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner?"

Blaise smirked, "Of course."

"Great." She stood before Blaise could kiss her, "See you then."

After dinner Blaise headed up to the Astronomy Tower. When he arrived he saw Luna standing at the balcony with something in her hand. "Hey babe, what do you have planned for me?" He asked walking towards her.

"Sit."" She said as a chair appeared before him.

"Oh, a show. Nice." Blaise smiled as he sat down.

Luna smiled tightly, "I want to read you something Blaise."

"Okay"

" 'A star of the night, the moon of my world. A drop of water to a lake but the water to my thirst. A one of many, the only one I love. Luna, you are my light in the night. The air I need to breath. One look from those crystal blue eyes and I know my soul is yours, Luna.'"

"That's the note I wrote you when I gave you the rose." Blaise said, "Why are you reading it?"

"I wanted you to hear what you wrote me, what deceived me."

"Deceived? I never deceived you Luna." Blaise started to stand up.

"No, stay sitting. It will help me get this out if you are sitting." Luan took a deep breath, "Blaise, the first month with you was amazing. Then you started disappearing and blowing off dates. I tried to over look it, but it was like you didn't car." Luna picked something off the ground. "Here is the rose you gave me. Look at it."

Blaise did as she asked. Instead of a full bloom rose, as it first was it was a hardly bloomed flower. More like a bud. "No." Blaise said, hoping to change what he was looking at. He had no idea that sleeping with other girls and partying would turn into this, "Luna. Luna, I can explain."

"Don't need you too." Her voice broke, "It is done." Luna blinked quickly before walking towards the door. AS she passed the stunned Blaise she left the flower and note beside him.

_I did her so wrong, for so long_

_Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone_

_I did my part, to break her heart_

_She walked out on me, and tore my world apart_

_She used to be mine _

_Oh, she used to be mine_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Luna's laugh interrupted Blaise's thoughts. Dean and her were walking towards him and Daphne. "Oh, hello Blaise." Luna said politely.

Blaise forced a smile, but it didn't touch his eyes, "Luna." He nodded towards Dean, "Thomas."

Dean nodded back, "Zabini."

"We were just going dancing." Daphne said.

"Yes we were. Goodbye." Blaise said stiffly. He began to lead Daphne away when Luna stopped him, "Blaise."

Blaise hoped his longing and hurt didn't show but by the look in her eyes they did. Hurt filled her eyes as well, "Congrats on graduating."

"Oh." Disappointment laced his words, "You too."

"Well, goodbye." She gave a small smile before disappearing into the crowd with Dean.

_It's taken every bit of strength that I have_

_To keep a hurt look off of my face_

_I can't keep from lookin' back over my shoulder_

_At the lucky man takin' my place_

_Oh, if it weren't for my pride, I'd probably take off runnin'_

_Guess what I'm feelin', is what I got comin'_

"Blaise! Come on!"

"Okay Daphne. Let's dance." Blaise said returning his attention to his date. Lady Antebellum's song 'Need you Now' began to play. Blaise took hold of Daphne's waist and stated swaying. Every chance he turned to look at Dean and Luna. How happy she looked. Blaise felt as if his heart was shattering and wanted to run and hide in his bed, but this pain he was feeling wasn't Luna's fault as much as he wished it was. It was his so he would tough it out.

_I did her so wrong, for so long_

_Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone_

_I did my part, to break her heart_

_She walked out on me, and tore my world apart_

_She used to be mine _

_Oh, she used to be mine_

_2 YEARS LATER_

Luna and Dean were getting ready to get married. The big day was just a week away when Dean received a letter. Luna found him sitting at the kitchen table looking at it. She picked it up and read it.

Dean,

I did Luna so wrong, for too long. I turned my back on her and made her turn to you and I am glad for that. She has invited me to your wedding but I have done my part in breaking her heart so won't come. For when she walked out on me she tore my world apart. I'm forever grateful for you taking her. She deserves a man like you. I know you will, but take better care of her than I did. She use to be mine but now she will always be yours. Congrats to you both.

B. Zabini

Luna smiled and hugged her fiancé. "Well, that was kind. I'm glad I ran to you too."

"So am I, love, so am I." Dean smiled.

_I did her so wrong, for so long_

_Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone_

_I did my part, to break her heart_

_She walked out on me, and tore my world apart_

_She used to be mine _

_Oh, she used to be mine_

Oh, she used to be mine,

She used to be mine

**A/N: Please bear with me. I typed this up at four in the morning so it probably isn't that good. But I still want to know if you loved it, hate it, or didn't see that point.**

**I don't own the song or harry potter. Brooks & Dunn and JK do. **

**She Used to be Mine by Brooks & Dunn**


End file.
